I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling radios for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may include multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems. These wireless systems may also include broadcast systems and other systems.
A wireless communication device may include a number of radios to support communication with different wireless communication systems. Each radio may operate on certain frequency channels and bands and may have certain requirements. It may be desirable to control the radios in a manner to achieve good performance.